A Kiss
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Two Shots. Um beijo repentino do baixinho rabugento faz com que Botan fique pensativa o bastante a ponto de ficar quase paranóica. Enquanto isso, toda a turma organiza uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Kurama. Cap extra on.
1. O beijo

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Sem piadinhas dessa vez, mimimimi.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Um beijo", pensou ela desesperadamente, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se com sincronismo perfeito com os dele. Não podia acreditar, apenas não podia mesmo. Sorte que já estava sentada, ou a surpresa teria a derrubado com toda a certeza. "Porcaria, é realmente um maldito beijo. Por que?" Então, de repente, os lábios dele se separaram dos dela delicadamente e veio a troca de olhares.

Vergonha. Leve arrependimento. Silêncio bem constrangedor.

Botan abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas desistiu e abaixou a cabeça. Como assim discutiam algo bobo por causa da festa de aniversário surpresa que organizavam para Kurama e, de repente, se beijavam? Qual era mesmo o assunto? Antes que a guia espiritual dissesse algo, Hiei limpou a garganta, colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo negro e deu de ombros.

-Melhor voltarmos pra sala. –Ele disse, enquanto ia andando. – Como ficamos quietos de repente, logo virão aqui pra ter certeza de que não nos matamos.

-Heh... –Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar. Viu que ele deixara a cozinha e, novamente, seu corpo era salvo pela cadeira; ela se remexeu ali. Se estivesse em pé, teria caído com tudo no chão gélido. Deu uma risada baixa e nervosa, achando que estava sonhando. Beliscou a si mesma e nada de acordar; pronto, era real e surtaria. Mas o máximo que aconteceu foi corar bastante. Reuniu coragem e voltou até a sala.

-Caramba, Botan, saíram no tapa, é? Tá até vermelha! Cansou? –Kuwabara logo atacara, fazendo com que todos a olhassem. Keiko deixou um bloquinho de anotações em cima da mesa e, ainda segurando a caneta, foi até a mulher de cabelos azuis, que corara ainda mais.

-Botan, você está bem? –Keiko perguntou, preocupada e com as mãos nos ombros da amiga.

-Ora, gente, sem exageros, tá bom? Está calor hoje, não sou acostumada a esse clima de vocês, lembram-se? Não é a primeira e, vocês sabem bem disso, não é a última vez que eu e Hiei discutimos por algo. –Então, a moça olhou para o baixinho, que estava estrategicamente ao lado de uma janela aberta. Ela suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da mesinha de centro. Olhou o bloquinho de notas que Keiko deixara em cima da mesa e via a listinha de coisas para a festa sem muito interesse.

Todos ali se calaram sobre aquele assunto e tudo se seguiu normalmente; Yukina sendo cantada por Kuwabara; Hiei olhando Kuwabara com ódio; Botan, Keiko e Shizuru levando aquela coisa de festa à sério; Yusuku colocando lenha na fogueira ao ver Hiei com seu discreto olhar de ódio. Tudo na mais perfeita harmonia; mas claro que os pensamentos de Botan fervilhavam.

"Que saco, por que ele fez aquilo comigo? Por que avançou enquanto eu praticamente gritava com ele e me beijou? Será que era só pra me calar? Não, Hiei não é assim."

Ela ficara pensando em alguma solução até que todos, finalmente, terminaram de organizar aquela festinha surpresa. Todos, aos poucos, iam embora, e ficava apenas Yusuke e Keiko, já que a turma havia se reunido no apartamento deles. Botan andava sozinha pela rua. Antes mesmo daquela reunião terminar, Hiei havia ido embora e já era tarde da noite. Meio desanimada, invocou seu remo e voou para o Reikai, a fim também de deixar Koenma saber da festa. Claro que ele teria de ir para a festa, a guia daria um jeito de convencê-lo.

Lá de baixo, no meio das árvores perto do apartamento de Yusuke, Hiei olhara Botan sumir no céu. Deu um tapa leve no próprio rosto, irritado, e desapareceu.

**-Continua.-**

Bem, há tempos não escrevo nada sobre YYH, não é mesmo? Pois bem, andei beeeem longe de fanfics, escrevendo de vez em nunca contos originais que jamais publicarei. Alguns estão no meu blog (.com), mas sei lá, quase não recomendo que vejam porque tenho _gogonha_. :x De qualquer modo, amanhã já posto o capítulo 2 aqui, que será o último, e já está pronto no meu PC. Até. :*


	2. O desenrolo

Batidas, batidas altas, ainda por cima. Estava tudo nos conformes; bebidas, amigos mais chegados, parentes, comida, música alta e agradável, sem bagunça, sem lixo no chão. Tudo impecável, realmente uma festa de gente grande. Festa para aqueles que merecem paz, ao menos por um pouco. Botan, alegremente, olhava o amigo ruivo comemorando o aniversário ouvindo conselhos da mãe. Parece que até a mãe dele já havia percebido o jeito que Shizuru o olhava. Por outro lado, a moça de cabelos azuis lembrou-se tragicamente de Hiei ao vê-lo ali perto, discutindo com Kuwabara. Hiei a olhou bem na hora. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer; Hiei fechou mais a cara e Botan foi conversar com alguém. Precisava livrar sua cabeça do que houve ontem.

-Caramba, Botan, você tá bem? –Keiko, como sempre, arruinava sua concentração em não estragar tudo. Botan girou os olhos e suspirou, tentando sorrir de maneira decente para a amiga.

-Sim, só que a correria pra arrumar tudo isso aqui antes me deixou meio sem ar, ainda.

-Verdade... mas valeu a pena, não é? Olhe só como está todo mundo. –Ela olhou em volta, sorrindo, vendo todos se divertindo a sua maneira, tranqüilamente. Botan resistiu ao impulso de revelar à amiga o que acontecera. Apenas se afastou após dar a desculpa de ter de ir ao banheiro, mas realmente foi. Fechou a porta, olhou o espelho em cima da pia organizada e limpa e suspirou.

-O que está havendo, Botan? –Perguntou, olhando seu reflexo ali no espelho. De repente, vira um vulto escuro e virou-se, assustada. Era Hiei. –P... q... p...! Não me assusta assim!

-Deixe disso, mulher idiota.

-Como você entrou aqui, baixinho?

-Eu vi você se afastando de todo mundo, te segui e entrei bem antes de você. Meu plano era ir entrando cômodo por cômodo até ver em qual você pararia. –Deu um sorriso maldoso, cínico. Botan engoliu em seco.

-O que você quer?

-Resolver as coisas.

-Eu que deveria dizer isso. Você quem me beijou.

-Eu... tropecei.

-... –O olhou incrédula, não acreditando que ainda usavam aquela desculpa bem velha e pouco eficiente. –Então, não tropece de mim quando você estiver nu.

-Que quis dizer com isso? –Já ficava nervoso e ela revirou os olhos.

-Nada. O que quer me dizer? –Ela finalmente perguntou, o olhando com os braços cruzados. Hiei olhou aqueles olhos rosados e suspirou, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto gaguejava.

-Gosto de você.

-Ahn? –Ele falara baixo o bastante para que ela não ouvisse, principalmente com o barulho da festa.

-Eu gosto de você, idiota! –Disse alto o bastante apenas para que o som ficasse ali no banheiro, por segurança.

Em choque, ela corou. Depois, nervosamente, começou a rir, achando que estava em algum sonho louco. Mas aquele beijo de ontem deixou claro que o que ele lhe dizia era verdade, e não qualquer zoação. "Porcaria máxima", pensou ela, vendo-se meio sem saída. Deveria dizer que sentia o mesmo? Porque era a verdade, oras. Ela o viu se aproximar e congelou. Ele parou, foi aproximando o rosto aos poucos, e parou de respirar.

"Outro beijo", Botan pensou, parada, apenas correspondendo ao beijo, como da outra vez. Quando o beijo terminou, se olharam. Ela finalmente sorriu, aos poucos, e ele sentiu-se mais aliviado por dentro. A guia espiritual quis rir novamente, mas deixou para lá.

-Ei, Hiei, irei abrir a porta. Você sai antes de mim, com muito cuidado mesmo, por que vai que alguém tem a infelicidade de olhar pra cá bem na hora?

-Hn.

-Aqui. –Abriu a porta lentamente e Hiei sumiu do banheiro. Feliz, ela se preparava para sair, quando sentiu seus lábios serem tocados por algo quente; eram os lábios de Hiei novamente, mas apenas em um selinho. Botan corou e, sorrindo igual besta quando ele voltou a desaparecer, voltou para a festa e teve que ouvir perguntas de Keiko sobre aquela cara de feliz que ela fazia o tempo todo.

**-Fim.-**

Pronto, só uma coisa bem curtinha mesmo, só pra deixar claro que estou voltando à ativa aos poucos para terminar fics antigas e começar novas. Bora, bora, bora! E só dando um jeito de passar a vocês o link do meu blog: misaokinomoto[ponto]wordpress[ponto]com

Bye! :*


	3. Extra

-Vai ou não me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Pronto. Keiko fazia aquela pergunta pela quinta vez, desde que Botan voltara do banheiro com um sorriso tão largo quanto um cabide para roupas. Botan apenas suspirou, a olhou e, antes de responder, bebericou mais um pouco de seu vinho tinto.

-Nada. –Dissera como se aquela palavra fosse uma faca em mãos, prestes a cortar um bife inocente. Keiko a olhou feio de novo, não gostando de ouvir aquela resposta que, agora, viera com um sorriso cínico. Shizuru, ao lado delas, fumava um cigarro perto da janela aberta e olhava para as duas, especialmente para Botan.

-Ela se deu bem. –Disse ela, e Botan corou.

-O que? –A guia olhou a amiga, que sorriu cinicamente, quase como uma raposa bem esperta.

-Seu rosto. Keiko ainda é inocente para notar, mas você não escapa de mim. Esse seu sorriso quer dizer que você se deu bem com alguém. Não sei até que ponto foi, só sei que essa pessoa a deixou feliz.

Automaticamente, bem sem querer, Botan olhou para Hiei, que estava num canto da sala olhando para ela. Shizuru e Keiko seguiram o olhar dela e sorriram de um modo maldoso, entendendo o que houvera rapidamente. Botan corou até a raiz dos cabelos – se fosse possível -, e olhou para as amigas como se acabasse de ser pega por policiais roubando um banco.

-Vocês...? –Keiko começou, sorrindo, totalmente surpresa. Shizuru começou a rir e tomou um pouco mais de sua cerveja, após mais um trago no cigarro.

-Nós... nos beijamos. Duas vezes. –Confessou a jovem guia, corada.

-Como assim? Duas? –Shizuru riu. –Sabia que isso aconteceria, cedo ou tarde.

-... Sabia?

-Claro, Botan. –Keiko interveio. –O jeito que ele te olha. Comentamos isso o tempo todo, praticamente. Ficávamos nos perguntando quando iria acontecer. Aliás, quem se declarou primiro.

-E... ele. –Disse ela, ainda meio em choque e tímida. Agora, Shizuru e Keiko quem ficaram em choque, de queixo caído. Em seguida, riram.

-E o que você disse?

-Não consegui dizer nada, Keiko. Nada. Fiquei feliz, em choque, e ele me beijou.

Silêncio veio entre elas. Então, Shizuru jogou o cigarro pela janela. Olhou para Botan e colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, sorrindo levemente.

-Vá lá. Diga a ele. Aposto que ele espera mais do que um beijo como resposta. Palavras valem mais do que gestos, lembra?

-É...

-Vai logo, Botan. –Keiko a animou, sorrindo. Então, viu Yusuke e Kuwabara brincando de "vira, vira" com vodka e, preocupada e nervosa, foi até eles. –Já volto! –Disse a elas, enquanto andava. Botan riu levemente; parecia que eles apenas não mudavam. Botan, com um olhar acusador, olhou para Shizuru.

-Tudo bem, Shi. Eu falo com Hiei, e você fala com o Kurama. Combinado?

Shizuru riu. Deu de ombros, abanou uma das mãos e saiu; antes de ela ir, Botan jurou vê-la corando. Então, quando a guia ia até o outro lado da sala, Hiei estava de repente em sua frente. Levou um belo susto e ofegou, sorrindo, completamente corada.

-Hiei... –Murmurou ela. Limpou a garganta, coçou a nuca e tentou continuar. –Sobre o que houve... ontem e hoje, eu digo, entre nós. Bem... tenho algo a dizer.

E veio um silêncio. Hiei, com as mãos agora nos bolsos do sobretudo preto, olhava para ela como uma criança que esperava uma resposta difícil de uma pergunta inocente, como a "de onde vêm os bebês, mamãe?" Botan o via ficando cada vez mais impaciente, mas o nervosismo veio de repente. De uma vez, tomou o resto do vinho em sua taça e deixou a mesma sobre uma estante ao lado deles, em cima de um descanso para copos.

-Bem... tudo o que posso dizer, de maneira simplificada, é que também gosto de você. Muito. –Disse de uma vez e soltou um suspiro pesado. Olhou para ele, corada, e ele tinha um sorriso torto; mas não era o costumeiro sorriso cínico. Era um... sorriso. Botan o olhou com certa surpresa ao vê-lo daquele jeito, quase sereno.

Ele tocou uma das mãos dela, e a guia corou mais ainda. Mas, dessa vez, quem se aproximou foi ela, sorrindo com confiança. Então, o beijou, sob os olhares curiosos de seus amigos. Logo, começaram a falar brincadeiras, aplaudir, e fazer um típico alvoroço; mas eles não ligaram para aquilo. Concentraram-se apenas... no beijo.

**-Agora sim, FIM.-**

Sem mais extras, pessoas. Preciso me concentrar nas fanfics antigas, não é? :X Enfim, até a próxima, comentem e tenham um boooom dia/boa tarde/boa noite. *Quase uma aeromoça. (?)*


End file.
